herofandomcom-20200223-history
Maru
Maru is one of minor characters of Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion and supporting character of Ginga: The Last Wars and Ginga Densetsu Noah. He is one of sons of Jerome, Lydia and brother of Sunny, Tonov, Lenov, Tetsuo and Akira. Appearance He is black and light cream German Shepherd. Personality Maru is much like his father. Upon his mother's death, he was willing to sacrifice himself to fight the bears as his father was, which led to Jerome stopping the attack. Like his brother, Sunny, Maru is rational yet hasty as he attacked Bob with the intention to kill but stopped when told to. He blames himself that he couldn't protect his mother or siblings despite being a male. History Ginga Densetsu Weed Maru with his siblings was born on the Futago cell in early autumn, three days later after Orion, Sirius, Rigel and Bellatrix born. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Maru and other Ōu warriors are overwhelmed by the volcanic eruption. Gin and Akame share the cattle in half in the hope that even one half of them survive. Maru and his whole family survive. Jinemon Kurohabaki locks Ōu's troops into a mine where they will be released later. Ginga: The Last Wars At the beginning of the story, the descendants of Akakabuto attack the Futago. One of the giant bears strikes the land of Lenov and pierces it with its nail. Lenov screams for help, and Lydia runs his son for help with Cross's and other puppy's warnings. Lenov is quick to die in his wounds, but Lydia refuses to leave her son, but attacks the bear's muzzle and then begins to carry Lenov's body to safety. The bear hits his limbs on Lydia's back and pierces the bitch's spine and internal organs. Tetsuo and Akira are trying to help their mother and attack the bears, but they are killed in an instant. Akame, Akakamakiri and Elder run for help and fight bears in the meantime while the rest of the puppies and Cross help Lydia secure the cliff where Gin and most of the other Dwarves are. Jerome comes in to hear about the fate of her three children. Lydia says her last words and dies with her weeping family. Jerome decides to commit suicide and crashes towards the bears. Akame, Rocket and Tessin, however, stop him. Rocket reminds Jerome of his surviving puppies who are already following his father's example of ignorance of his battlele and ready to die for his mother's death. Jerome understands his mistake and tells his puppies that he has done wrong, so the dogs return to the rock. Bears and their leader, Monsoon, are attacking Gin deciding to act as bait to give the flock an opportunity to escape. Almost the blind Gin's attack fails and Monsoon hits him. The majority of Ōu's warriors are attacking Gini in anger and anger, but Akame, Elder, Tsukikage and Toshimitsu are starting to lead Cross, Reika and these puppies and Maru with his siblings. Maru and Sunny, however, do not want to leave their mother and decide to stay protected from this body under the threat of their lives. Cross wants to get two, but Akame says the tears that they have no time to bend. Cross still leaves Maru and Sunny, leaving Akame leaving them and continuing to escape with the rest of the group. The bears encircle Cross and others, but they escape with the help of other Ōu warriors. The dog under the monsoon, Bob, leaves behind them. Cross, however, bumps Bob easily into the ground and then goes on to run away with puppies. Cross takes the puppy to Daisuke and hiding under the house. Maru and Sunny are restless because of their close proximity, but Cross calms them by saying that this man is Gin's former owner. Dogs get food from Daisuke's family while watching Bob go further. When Daisuke leaves, Bob attacks and encounters Sunny's neck, but Cross attacks Bob's neck and pushes him to the ground. Sunny and Maru cling to Bob's legs. Bob begins to cry and tries to explain his desperate situation, but he does not listen to him. Daisuke's father arrives in a confused place where the triad releases Bob. Daisuke's parents would like to help Bob and provide this food, but Bob leaves. Bob returns back at night and explains crying to Cross, Sunny and Maru for his situation. Daisuke comes out and tries to provide Bob with food after seeing him, but Bob tries to escape. Bob finally changes his mind and begins to eat, but does not want Daisuke to himself. Daisuke leaves, and Cross and the puppies explain to Bob that he is a good man. Bob tells him about his traumatic past, and urges him to join Ōu's army. But in the morning Bob wakes up. Later at night, the other, Shirozaru and Rara formed reconnaissance group Daisuke runs past the house and they face the Cross, Maru and Sunny. They tell Cross, among other things, about the intelligence groups that are heading to the Futago gate, and get information from Cross himself about the situation. Navigation Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Supporters Category:Military